Merah ke Hitam
by denayaira
Summary: Kau berdiri terpaku di sini... dan mengenang hari ini, tepat setahun yang lalu. ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, one shot, 500 words. Sepasang mawar merah dan hitam untuk Sasuke & Naruto Shrine event: Tashoku no Hanabira. Read and review?


**Author's Note:  
><strong>Setelah tenggelam oleh ujian selama hampir seminggu terakhir, ternyata saya sempat juga menyelesaikan ini. Walaupun hasilnya memang agak berbeda dengan yang saya bayangkan. Entah kenapa jadi lebih ke arah poetry ketimbang fanfic. Errh... semoga masih bisa menikmati deh. #dor

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<br>**I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and I'm in no way making any profit from this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Merah ke Hitam<br>**a Naruto FanFiction | written by Nad | _sepasang mawar merah dan hitam untuk Sasuke & Naruto Shrine event: Tashoku no Hanabira_

* * *

><p><em>Panas.<em>

_Membakar._

_Hangus._

_Berabu._

_Hitam._

_Menyengat._

_Panas._

_Panas._

_Panas._

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus namun tak mampu membawa pergi rasa panas itu. Yang ada hanyalah udara hangat yang bergerak menghempasmu, menabrak rambut pirangmu yang kusam dan berdebu, mengajak menari mantel rapuhmu.<p>

Kau berdiri terpaku di sana, berpijak pada puing berlapis abu, di hadapan sebuah bangunan yang telah luluh lantak berserak debu.

Tak jauh darimu, sebuah lubang besar masih menganga, tepat di tengah jalan, di daerah yang dulu kau kenal sebagai Shinjuku.

**Tepat hari ini, setahun yang lalu.**

Kalian berjalan bersisian. Diam-diam bergandengan tangan, dengan tanganmu yang terselip bersama jemarinya, bersembunyi dari dinginnya Februari di dalam saku mantelmu.

**Hari ini, setahun yang lalu.**

Kau juga merasakan panas. Tetapi itu panas yang berbeda. Panas kala itu membakar pipimu, bukan menyengat kulitmu. Menghangatkan jiwamu, bukan memanggang tubuhmu.

**Hari ini, setahun yang lalu.**

Kalian berhenti di depan sebuah toko, dengan satu _stand_ berhias merah di depannya, menawarkan lusinan mawar yang berwarna sama. Seperti warna pipimu jika ia mengecupmu, seperti pula wajahnya saat kau menyatakan suka. Maka kau tak heran jika mereka bilang bahwa mawar merah itu lambang cinta.

**Hari ini, setahun yang lalu.**

Tanpa senyum ia memandangmu, namun sembari memegang mawar itu, dengan tangannya yang tidak sedang menggenggam jemarimu, dan dengan alis yang terangkat serta kilau menantang di bola matanya. Seolah tanpa kata sedang menggodamu, bersiap membelikanmu setangkai layaknya kau seorang wanita—wanita yang tengah menanti hadiah dari pujaan hatinya. Walau memang sepenggal terakhir kalimat itu adalah fakta.

**Hari ini, setahun yang lalu.**

Pipimu lagi-lagi panas saat kau membuka mulutmu, berniat untuk menegurnya, berharap bahwa ia akan berhenti mengejekmu. Lalu kau rasakan ada panas lain yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhmu, tapi bukan lagi panas dari pipimu. Dan sebuah sinar yang membutakan matamu datang bersama suara yang tak pernah kau dengar seumur hidupmu.

**Hari ini, setahun yang lalu.**

Kau tak lagi mampu membuka matamu. Panas memenuhi udara, seakan bisa mengeringkan korneamu. Tetapi di tengah suhu tinggi, dentuman ledakan, teriakan, kepanikan, maupun kehancuran yang memenuhi sekelilingmu, memenuhi kepalamu, dan menabrak gendang telingamu... kau masih bisa merasakan panas yang berbeda—_hangat_ yang berbeda. Hangat milik tubuh yang terus memelukmu, melindungimu dari suhu yang membakar.

**Hari ini, setahun setelahnya.**

Kau berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan setahun lalu. Memandang kehancuran yang tidak lagi diperbaiki, terlupakan oleh perang dan kekacauan yang datang menyusul setelahnya. Menyisakan arang dan debu, reruntuhan dan tangis, darah dan kematian, serta kegilaan di otakmu.

Tapi kau tak lari. Kau masih berdiri. Masih hidup dan bernapas. Walau di setiap detik yang berlalu, kau ingin menekan pelatuk dari pistolmu yang moncongnya sering kali berada di pelipismu.

**Karena kau tak bisa berhenti mengingat itu; mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini, tepat setahun yang lalu.**

Tangannya yang mendekapmu erat meski punggungnya terpanggang.

Ia yang berbisik di telingamu meski parau menemani suaranya.

Dan ia yang memintamu untuk tetap hidup meski itu adalah menit terakhirnya.

**Karena hari ini, _14 Februari,_ tepat setahun yang lalu...**

...dunia yang kau kenal telah lenyap bersamanya. Dihancurkan oleh bencana meteor yang menimpa kotamu. Terbakar bersama mawar yang akhirnya menghitam layaknya arang.

_**[Fin]**_

.

.

.

...Masih adakah yang sudi memberikan review...?


End file.
